Travelers in Time
by ja.amos.31
Summary: What do you do when your thrust back in time? To a time where you might be able to save everyone and everything that you have ever lost? You go with it of course and you save whoever and whatever you can. Follow Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as travel back in time to the ere of the Maurders. Where they can save everyone! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

1

(Dumbledore's POV)

I have always loved watching students grow and learn and befriend each other but I have never been so fond of a group of friends in my entire teaching career.

Harry and his friends have broken more rules in the 5 years that I have known them then I had Ever dreamed of at their age. They are about to end their 5th year here at the castle (The castle had summoned young miss Weasley a year earlier then expected) having endured the torture of that horrible woman Umbridge. I watched as the four of them along with young Mr. longbottom and Young Miss lovegood ran off into the forest through the eyes of Fawkes who I charged with watching the castle once I had been run off. The ingenuity of these six was awe inspiring and made me wish I had half their spunk.

I knew where they where they were headed but I could not go I instead would need to send word to the Order and have them dispatched I can only hope it's not too late. I would also need to convince Serious not to go if I had to I would task the young house elf Dobby to use his elf magic to trap him in the house. He would be angry but it is for the best. There where two possible outcome for this day I can only wonder as to which it might be.

* * *

(Harry's POV)

Sirius wasn't here I knew he wasn't but I had to be sure Ginny, Hermione Ron and I were running from death eaters we had been separated from Neville and Luna I only hoped they were okay. The four of us were running through a room the symbol above the door was a clock so this must be like a room of time of some sorts, which based on what we had passed so far seemed accurate enough. So far we had passed clocks of all sorts and a cabinet of time turners and some other time related things that I could only guess as to what they were.

We rounded a turn and came to a sudden, stop a dead end, we stood in front of some sort of indoor lake. We could hear death eaters closing in on us as we gazed on the lake we saw it ripple and in the ripples hues of gold and red and silver could be seen. We almost didn't notice when the death eaters started throwing curses, we turned around and fired back and the four of us stood back to back as we fought tooth and nail to keep them from hurting us.

Just when we thought we had broken through one of the middle death eaters threw a curse that landed in front of us and threw the 4 of us back into the depths of the lake. I watched as an invisible force blocked them from entering in after us, I sensed pure goodness emanating from the depths of the water just before what seemed like invisible hands began dragging us down deeper and deeper into the lake, surprisingly I found that even though I was under water I could breathe just fine and I could see perfectly as the other 3 were dragged down with me identical looks of confusion on their faces.

Suddenly I was thrust into darkness and I knew instantly that I was no longer in the lake but I was on what appeared to be a bed I opened my Eyes to find that I was laying in a familiar bed in a familiar dorm. I was instantly confused how could I go from the depths of what appeared to be a bottomless lake to my bed in my dorm at Hogwarts.

I was so confused and I lay there going over in my head everything that just happened when suddenly the curtains to my bed were thrown open and I was staring into the face of my father.

Well I think it was him if I didn't know any better I would say I was looking into a mirror.

"Oh, come on Harry get up today's the game against Slytheryn, we need to clobber them If we want to be In the final match for the Quidditch cup!" He huffed and went to the foot of my bed rummaging in the trunk there and tossing me what appeared to be my Qudditch uniform. I say appeared to be because the number was different.

Figuring I would just go along with this until I figured out what the hell was going on I dressed and it wasn't until I replaced my glasses onto my face that I noticed the calendar. January 18, 1975 was circled in bright red ink, I grabbed the calendar and rushed over to the bed I assumed was Ron's and I got lucky. He was there fast asleep, I quickly shook him awake and he shot bolt upright.

"Harry what in the name of Merlin just happened to us?" He almost shouted I quickly shushed him and thrust the calendar in his face. "BLOODY HELL!" I clamped my hand over his mouth and made sure no one had notice his out burst luckily in this Alternate time he had a tendency to shout this out as much as he did in the old one.

"Ron we need to stay calm and go with this, it seems as if we've gone back in time. Giving into the shock will not help us right now. I don't know how or why but until we figure it out we need to go along with this." he nodded so I let go of his mouth, "Now if this calendar is correct then we are back in school with the maurders. now nonchalantly go to your trunk as if it's any other day for a Quidditch match and get dressed and look and see of maybe there is a clue for you and I'll send a letter to Dumbledore he might be the only one who can help us. After we need to find Hermione and Ginny." He nodded and got out of bed and did as I said as he did that I went to my own trunk with the pretense of looking for my gloves which I already had but nobody else knew I did.

After thoroughly searching my trunk I gave up there wasn't anything there other then the fact that I appeared to be just as messy in this time line as the last. I was jut about to close the lid when a letter caught my eye it was pinned to the top of my trunk as if I had put it there. I grabbed the letter and closed my trunk before I could open it a shout from across the room caught my attention.

"Oi, Harry, Evens is here to see you," My father/James or whatever called out with a pause then added, "Well one of them anyways."

I was confused until I saw Ginny rushing over to me and Hermione rushing to Ron.

Ginny stopped in front of me and whispered, "Did you get one too?"

I nodded, "We have a few hours before the match lets go down to the whomping willow tunnel Once we get into the shrieking shack we can talk without fear of being overheard.

She nodded and I motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow us each of them appeared to be clutching their own letters hopefully these would help us figure this out.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

(Harry's POV)

We made it to the Whomping Willow in just a few minutes, we learned from our third year in our time line and had Hermione mobilize the tree. We had made sure no one was watching and luckily it was still early enough that nobody was out and about yet besides us of course. We mad our way through the tunnel as quickly as possible and came out as expected in the Shrieking Shack.

I ignored the overall shabbiness of the building and found a couch and sat myself down Ginny, Hermione and Ron followed suite all finding their own place to sit.

We stay silent for what seemed like forever none of us really knowing what to say. In the end it was Ginny who spoke up.

"I think we should all read our letters to ourselves then go from there." She said looking both unsure and sure at t he same time.

We all nodded in agreement and opened our letters mine was just a page long but it seemed stocked full of information for me.

 _Mr. Potter I am sure you are confused and as I am also sure you have figured out what has happened I will explain it further for you. The Lake you and your friends entered could be considered a Time Lake of sorts which is how it ended up in the time room however it is not. The Lake has no name for I am it and I have no name, I simply read what your heart desires most and judge if you are worthy of what I do. You see similar to the Mirror of Erised I show you what you most desire but I also if I choose give you a way to get that . I cannot just give it to you though, no you must work for what you most desire._

 _In order for me to do so the Person or in this case persons who enter my lake must be of pure heart, and you and your friends have the purest hearts I have ever come across. Those death eaters couldn't come into my depths for the simple reason that their hearts are far from pure they are evil to the core and thus could not enter my depths._

 _You and your friends although vastly different in spirit all desire the same thing For Tom Riddle to be gone (Yes I know his true name), but not just that but to be happy and safe and whole, and you Mr. Potter are not whole. Although Molly Weasley has tried to fill that role for you, your mother she cannot be and the same with Sirius Black although he tries to be he cannot be your father the two of them can only hope to dull the pain of losing your parents._

 _I have not only given you a chance to save them but to make the world better, you can save all those who you lost or have yet to lose, yes had I not thrown you back you would lose so much more. I cannot on good conscious let that happen. Now you and your friends must decide how you are to proceed I cannot do that for you._

 _I can however tell you this my magic works differently each time it is activated. I have thrown you back in time and for you to better accomplish your goals I've made it appear to everyone but the four of you, that you have been here your whole lives. In this timeline you are the Identical twin brother to your father James, the scar on your forehead remains however because although I tried there is a darkness within it not by your doing but by another that is all I can tell you however. The story behind your scar in this time is that at the age of one you fell down the stairs in your home and obtained the scar._

 _Everything is the same however all the people who were here in this time is here I cannot change anything I can just place fake memories in those you encounter._

 _Your knowledge of the future remains because although I can place fake memories and alter others I cannot remove them it is not how my magic works._

 _Good luck and remember you can save many it is up to you how you do so._

I finished reading my letter and looked up at the others who all seemed to have finished with theirs as well.

"So I was right we were thrown back in time, and according to this I'm my dads twin brother." Hearing myself say that out loud was a bit weird. Well the whole situation is weird but if I freaked out about every weird thing that happened to me I probably would be insane.

"Harry," Hermione said looking up at me, "According to my letter it says we can save people we have lost or have yet to lose," I nodded I knew what she was going to say, "We can save your parents and Sirius and stop Pettigrew, in the letter it says it cannot change what is at this moment but we can change what will be. Pettigrew will betray your parents unless we can stop him and shed light on who he really is."

Hermione was always one step ahead of things and I knew she was right, "Well we need to get through this day right now my head is way too jumbled to even try to come up with a workable plan. One thing we need to do for sure is get Dumbledore to help us so that means we need to tell him." They all nodded in agreement, "I know who I am but what about you three?"

According to their letters Ginny was the twin sister to my mother which she seemed extremely excited about and Hermione was my adopted sister my parents in this time had had found her in an ally and took her in. And Ron was still a Weasley but as the younger brother of his father.

Once we knew the basics of each others back story we made a short term plan to come up with plans to accomplish what we were sent back to do.

One thing I couldn't get out of my mind was how was I pure of heart If I had so much anger in it for all I have been through.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

(Harry's POV)

I quickly learned that I was seeker for the house team like I was in the future and I knew from stories that James, (Hermione thought it best that I call him James even in my thoughts so I won't make a blunder when speaking to him) was chaser and Sirius was beater. I also knew that Remus and that foul excuse for a man Peter were not on the team. The four of us had an unspoken agreement that we would keep and eye on peter and so Ron, Hermione and Ginny had sat as close as they dared to him during the match. We quickly learned that the four of us were our own group the maurders were still the maurders despite that fact that about half of us were siblings.

The day progressed quickly we had won the match but closely as I had almost missed the snitch because my brain was so distracted and jumbled but my seeker abilities kicked it and I had caught it just in time.

During lunch Sirius came up to the four of us handing us a scroll of parchment, "I don't know why Harry but Dumbledore wants to see the four of you in his office as soon as possible he wanted me to give you this." He turned to leave but then turned back and added, "What could the four of you done that warranted a visit with the headmaster, usually its the four of us who have the privilege of gracing his presence." He shrugged and continued on his way to sit back with James and Remus, Peter had disappeared after the match mumbling something about the library. I had convinced the others that we could slyly point out that he seemed to disappear a lot to help plant the seed of suspicion, but in order to do that we would need to let him disappear often enough for that to work.

As soon as the four of us were done eating (Ron's appetite hadn't changed much) we made our way through the familiar path that led to Dumbledore's office. And just like in our time his note gave us a clue as to what the password might be. We stopped in front of the stone gargoyle and i gave the password/

 _Hubba Bubba_

(Hermione and I had had to explain to Ron and Ginny that it was a muggle bubble gum.)

At the top of the staircase we stopped and knocked we heard a quiet "Come in" before we pushed the door open and found Dumbledore seated behind his desk.

Dumbledore waited for us to take a seat before he spoke, "Mr. Potter I hope you don't mind I received your owl and saw fit to to see you as soon as possible it seemed rather urgent and I did not wish to make you wait unnecessarily longer then needed."

"Um, yes professor I really don't know where to start except for having you read these and hoping they can explain far better then I ever could." with that said the four of us handed him our letters from "The Time Lake" and waited somewhat patiently as he read them.

As he read the letters Dumbledore's face went through so many emotions that i could really place any I did however sense shock. Finally after what seemed like forever he set the last letter down and leaned forward and after a moments silence asked, "Who must you save?"

"Sir, in order for us to tell you that we need to tell you the story from the beginning and it might take awhile but I must tell you in our time things were bad and some of the story might shock you." He looked at me for a second and then motioned for us to tell the story.

With that we launched into the story, We told him of the prophecy and we told him about Snape and Voldemort, and the story of my parents deaths, of Voldemort's downfall, of Peters betrayal and how Sirius was blamed. Ron and Ginny filled in the 10 years where I was oblivious to who I was and then all 4 of us telling the story of our time at Hogwarts. how we defeated Quirrel/Voldemort in first year and how Ginny was possessed in second year by the diary and us defeating it. We told him of Sirius's escape in our third year leading us to discover Peter's betrayal and Sirius to go on the run. we told him of the Tri-Wizard tournament in our fourth year and the return of Voldemort and how that came to be. And we told him everything that led up to us being thrown back in time. Before we finished i told him I knew of my connection to Voldemort and I told him what he himself had already explained to me, "Professor sir this entire year I have been angry with you because you have been ignoring me and I get why you did it my connection with Voldemort scared you but in order for us to do what we need to do you need to tell me everything you know about him you have been keeping things from me. I get that in this time you haven't had to deal with what I have had to deal with with you helping me, but given what we had just told you I feel it best that you fill in the blanks as best you could including all you know about Tom Riddle."

he seemed a bit shocked at my demanding tone but nevertheless he nodded, "Harry All that you have explained to me has yet to occur yet I feel as if I know this is or now 'was' to happen, call me a crazy old fool but I believe you four without a doubt And I must say After hearing your story I would have believed you without theses letters. You see I know Tom is capable of the unspeakable evils you say he has committed. with that said I will tell you what I know of tom and what I suspect is in your scar. But I must ask that you not interrupt my tale for it is a long one and once I am finished I hope that it will help shed some light onto how you are to accomplish your goals here in this time. Now based on what you have told me I am going to assume that my future self was going to tell you Harry if not all of you this tale as soon as I could."

He looked at us all and seeing an unspoken understanding in our looks he began:

"This story begins long ago I was sent by Headmaster Dippet to go to a muggle orphanage where a young Tom Riddle had just turned 11..."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

(Harry's POV)

We listened to Dumbledore tell his sstory of when he had first met Tom and upon seeing the memory of that first meeting I knew that what we had to learn we would not learn all of it tonight.

We sat in silence upon exiting the pensive quietly thinking of what we just saw and heard after a few minutes Dumbledore spoke again.

"I see I have given you 4 a lot to think about I have much more to show you still perhaps we should do this over a period of time. Right now though I wish to dis use what we just saw."

I looked up at him and asked what I could only asume we were all thinking, "Sir did you know then what he would become?"

"Aw, Harry alas I did not, but even if I had I do not think it would have made much of a difference I am afraid."

I nodded and looked at the others trying to see what they were thinking but all I could see on their faces were looks off deep concentration. We would have to make a trip to the 7th floor to discuss this as a group on the way back to Gryfindor tower.

Dumbledore spoke again, "Now I know your mission is important and time sensitive but I must ask you to be patient with me I have more memories to show you and I feel it best to show you one at a time. Another thing is I do not have all of the memories I need to show you in order to help you." he paused and I nodded and he continued, "Harry I suspect I know what is in your scar but until I know for sure I think it best to wait to tell you what it is." again I nodded I agreed with him guessing wouldn't help us and I understood that he needed to be sure before he told me what he suspected, "Harry I am going to ask you not to dwell on it guess work can make the mind go wild and it will do you no good."

"I understand professor and I agree, I can see what it does to a person I spent the last year dwell g on what could be and the whys of my situation."

We talked for a little while longer with Ron Hermione and Ginny each adding in their thoughts here and there. After agreeing he would send word with information regarding our next meeting the 4 of us left his office.

* * *

When we had reached the corridor outside of Dumbledore's office I had everyone follow me to the room of requirement.

The room of requirement agave us a different setting then we were used to, the room we were looking at suprisingly resembled Ron's room at the Burrow. It made sense though seeing as that's where we usually met to talk about things. Although instead of beds large cushions resembling beanbag chairs we all took a cushion.

"We need to talk about our situation." I said as soon as we were all seated.

"I agree with Harry," Ginny began, "as much as we need to figure how we are going to stop what we know we can we can't do that if people start thinking we are hiding something." we all nodded in agreement.

"I think we should try to act as normally as possible," I looked at Hermione as she spoke, "continue acting out our back story that the Time Pool gave us. Now if we do that I am Hermione Potter adopted sites to Harry and James, and Ginny is Ginny Evens twin sister to Lily. And Ron is still a Weasley, from what I have observed the four of us are a tight group and did is not unusual to those around us for us to stay as close as we were in our own time."

Ginny suddenly rummaged through her bag pulling out what apeared to be a journal, "I found this this morning, it's my journal. In our time I wrote a lot in one before our second year but stopped in this time though nothing like that happened so the person I m hadn't been afraid to write." she paused and looked at us but then looked back at the journal, "this will help I think, aparently I write about everything. Accourding to this I already suspected Peter of being a rat so there's that, also one thing I found is someone we can save."

"Who?" Ron, Hermione and I said at once

"Snape," she held up her hand when she saw we were going to protest, "I know what your thinking, and your wrong. You should hear the way Lily defends him to the other girls and boys even whatever happened in their 5th year hasn't happened yet Sirius said something happened this year to make Lily hate him, also the whole Snape whomping willow incident didn't happen till next year. Lily hating Snape is what drove him into joining the death eaters." she ripped through to the middle of the journal, "I wrote this a few months ago." she flipped the book so we could all read the three of us leaned over and read together:

 _It seems to me that mine and Lily's friendship with Severus is saving him from the fate most Slytheryns seem to suffer from. I think he is in love with Lily but I know she has a crush on James, I think Severus only loves her because she was the first to show any kindness to him me being the second. He told us once that he was glad to be our friend he didn't say why but I think he fears what I do that without us he would join You-know-who. I need to make James and his friends see that Severus is a good guy despite his house may a Harry and Hermione could convince him. I would hate for Severus to fall down that path because of what they do to them._

The entry ended there and I looked up at Ginny, "That's why he hates me, my father bullying him made him believe what he feared the most that he was no better than those others who joined Voldemort." I re read the entry, "Ginny's right we need to save him."

We talked a bit longer all of us agreeing once again to try and act as normal as possible.

When we reached the common room before parting ways I stopped the gifs from going to there dormitories, " you know I never thought of it till now but I think Ginny got the worst of us as far as back stories go."

They looked at me confused, "you have another sister and I must admit I feel bad for you."

Understanding flew a cross their faces but Ginny just smiled, "oh I have plans for her don't you worry her outlook on wizards will change before long." and with that she looped her arm into Hermione's and took off up the stairs. I just shook my head I didn't want to know, with that I want to bed thinking about all the people we could save it made me smile for the first time in forever!


End file.
